Somethings Up
by ItsMidnight
Summary: Ginny's forced to live at Gplace for her 6th year, alone! well, everyone thinks shes alone. There's something about older men she finds irresistible. GWOC going to be an eventual GWLM
1. Grimmauld Place

It was Sunday morning and the Burrow was crazy with people packing, cleaning, and playing games. It was only quite when Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone around the dinner table for breakfast. The boys scuffed down piles of eggs, bacon, and toast; while Hermione and Ginny gossiped about the upcoming school year.

After breakfast Mrs Weasley pulled Ginny aside, "Honey your father and I have something to tell you…" Ginny's stomach began to churn. She knew what they were going to say, she had been waiting for them to tell her all summer. But why did they wait till 2 days before school began? "Ginny, you can't go to Hogwarts this year. Its just too dangerouse!" Mr. Weasley whispered. He glanced over to the dinner table where everyone was happily chatting, but when he looked back there were silent tears streaming down Ginny's face. "Baby it's for your safety! With last years events we can't possibly risk loosing you!" he comforted. Ginny stared at him icily, "This isn't fair! Why do you always have to baby me! I am 16 years old, I think that I can handle myself at school, and I think its time you thought so too!" Her mother turns from her and begins cleaning the mess at the kitchen counter. Ginny ran over and hastily whispered, "Mum I can't leave school!" she had so many big planes for this year. The dances, the boys, the gossip! She was going to miss out on everything she loved! "No, you're not going." Mrs. Weasley stated followed by that No More Questions look. Ginny turned on her heal and leapt up the stairs to her small room and slammed the door.

She finished packing anyways, fully planning on going with the boys and Hermione to school. She had been waiting all summer for school to start. Better than being locked up in this cramped house. Sitting on her bed she daydreamed of Harry and wished that everything was back to the way things were. Even back to before You Know Who killed Lily and James. Back to before Harry broke it off. Oh! Did she miss Harry. Even though he was in the room across the hall she couldn't touch him. She missed his kisses and his presents. Fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mourning sun shone through Ginny's bedroom window and woke her from a deep sleep. She drowsily covered her eyes until she realized what time it was. She leapt out of bed and ran to the door. "MUM!" she yelled down the hall, but everything was silent. "RON, HERMIONE!!!" Ginny screamed, tears jumping into her eyes. They've left! She ran through the halls and screeched to a stop when she came to the kitchen. A hot plate of pancakes and a small note lay on the counter.

Ginny,

Dear we had to leave for the train, we were going to wake you but you looked so peaceful. Be back at noon. Eat your breakfast, there's milk in the fridge.

-Mum

"They left! They left! They left without me!" Ginny cried sinking to the floor. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! She couldn't live a whole year HERE with her parent's they'll drive her insane! She began rummaging through a box of news papers that lay in the corner of the room. Finally she found this morning's paper and angrily shuffled through the pages. A small letter fell out of page 5 and landed in her lap. It was addressed to her parents and she curiously picked out the letter that lay inside.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I have taken into consideration about this years lodging for Ginny, I understand your concern about the Burrow not being the safest place for her to live. I too agree and have made arrangement for her to live in Headquarters. If this is alright we can move her there as soon as she is ready.

-AD

So, she was going to have to like at Grimmauld place for the next ten or so months. Joy.

Within the week Ginny had moved into the smelly old house. She didn't mind living there; she minded that she was going to be all by herself.

"Bye honey! Owl us as soon as you can! Were just a floo away! I promise!"

"Bye mum and dad." Ginny said flatly, her year had just been ruined by these two people. And Ginny was not one who forgave easily! She mechanically gave them each a kiss and turned and shut the door behind her.

Ginny had NOTHING to do. No one had sent her any work from school. All she did all day was write in her diary, read, paint, and eat. That was it. She was beginning to get really bored. She wanted to go explore the rest of the house but Kreacher gave her the creeps and she didn't dare go upstairs to the attic. So she searched all the drawers in all the bedrooms on the first and second floor. She never found anything interesting. Weeks went by like this. It was the beginning of November and she felt like she was starting to go insane.

Some days she could swear that she was being watched. But that wouldn't be a surprise. Her parents are so strict that they used to watch her every move in the Burrow. And oh did she miss talking to people. She would occasionally find herself talking to herself. When she did this she would mentally slap herself and go write in her diary. How did poor Sirius survive like this? She was also surprised that there hadn't been a single Order meeting in two months. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Everyday she walked by Sirius' old room. But she couldn't bring herself to go in. the memory of him was burned into her mind and tears would spring to her eyes when she touched the door knob. One day she began opening the door but something told her to respect what ever was in there and she quickly shut it again and went to the library.

Ginny had just finished the dishes and she sat at the kitchen table rapping her fingers staring out the winder. Her mind wondered through memories idly until she heard a large thump from upstairs. She jumped six feet in the air and automatically reached for her wand. Her heart had leapt into her throat and it was beating so loudly that was all she could hear for a moment. _It was just Kreacher throwing himself around like usual_. She told herself, but something said otherwise. She mustered up some courage and wandered upstairs and began checking ever single bedroom and every single closet. Nothing, she found nothing. But then again, there was still Sirius' room. Slowly she walked towards it, her sweaty palms clutched her wand tightly, ready for whatever she found. She tried not to make too much noise as she turned the door knob. Suddenly a figure leapt out at her and grabbed her throat. She screamed bloody murder and scratched the person's face. The man shook her and she was knocked unconscious as her head slammed into the hard wooden floor.


	2. who?

"Ginny hasn't responded to our last owl. I hope she is feeling well." Mrs. Weasley stated over breakfast. "mm" Mr. Weasley said, not really paying too much attention to his wife. He was busy looking at a muggle radio he found outside. He began whistling casually and she continued sipping her tea.

Ginny groaned, her body screamed, and her ears were ringing. She peaked through her eyelashes to her surroundings. She was in her room, everything was normal. Well, everything would have been normal had it not been for the man slouching on the floor by the door. As the memories came rushing back to her, Ginny jumped up and grabbed for her wand. Her hand came back empty as she scrambled to gain composure. She stood stock still in her day clothes with her hands up, ready to go fisty-cuffs on this intruder. He watched her with an amused smirk on his haggard face. When he began to stand Ginny sprung to the door, praying for an escape. Too bad that the man was quicker than she was. He stepped in front of the door; instead of grabbing the door knob she grabbed and handful of his ragged shirt, and ran headlong into his chest. She fell backwards, her red curls falling into her face.

"Yow!" she yelled as she landed onto a pile of books. The man let out a deep chuckle and offered a hand to the young girl. Ginny stared at it suspiciously; she could get up on her own! So, ignoring his effort she hauled herself up cringing as she rubbed her back. "Ma'am, I'm just trying to be polite." The man said, she notice he had a thick accent but she didn't know where it was from. "Well I don't need _your _help!" she said leaving a deadly venom of "your", "Especially help from someone who tried to kill me last I remember!" She chewed her lip and pushed past him into the hall and walked down the stairs ready to send an owl to Dumbledore pleading for help.

She wanted to cry so badly, but this man was walking so closely behind her. She felt if she stopped suddenly he would run into the back of her. Her nerves were definitely being tested today. Finally she was so angry that she spun around to face him, "What are you doing?! Why are you here!? And who the bloody hell are you!?" She yelled, flinging her arms around for emphasis. "Ah love I've been waiting for you to ask!" he said in that velvety smooth accent of his. "My name, is Otto Harris." A smile played at his lips when he bowed slightly and Ginny stepped backwards and hit the kitchen counter behind her.

"O-o-ot-otto Ha-Harris?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Yes, do you know who I am?" he inquired with mock surprise. Ginny nodded. Yes, she had heard of him. She had heard her parents whispering about him. He worked for Dumbledore and spied on Voldemort. He was the smartest boy in his graduating class, one of the world's best wizards at Occlumency and Legilimency, and has successfully infiltrated the Dark Lord's headquarters. He has made his way up to one of the highest most ranking positions in Voldemort's army. Voldemort trusts this man so much that he looks to him for advise with plots to destroy the Order. Ginny must have had a stricken look on her face because he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. She leapt back. She knew what this man had to do to become so trusted by You Know Who. His past wasn't a pretty one. Although she knew that she shouldn't be afraid of him she couldn't control herself.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a meek quiet voice. All her courage had left her. So much for being a Gryffindor. "Ah that, love, I can't tell you. Well, why are you here? As I recall it, it's not quite Christmas vacation. Shouldn't you be in school? Oh and, What's your name again?" he inquired, leaning forward to get a better look at her. Ginny squirmed under his gaze and said in a hushed voice, "Ginny Weasley. And my mum and dad are forcing me to stay her while… um…well, to protect me…" She suddenly felt very embarrassed. She was living here like a hermit because her parents were afraid of the same person that this man talked to almost daily! How humiliating! Of course, she turned the typical weasley red. She quickly turned away hopping he didn't see her blush. On top of everything the thought of blushing was making her blush more. Could this get anymore awful? _Well you could be dead…_ _True… hey! Get out of my mind!_

Ginny rounded on the man. The nerve! How dare he read HER mind! Without asking! "What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" she whispered with pure hatred laced through her words. "Oy, chica, calm down! I just wanted to know why your so upset." He said. She poked him in the chest, narrowed her eyes and said, "Maybe you should have asked." Then, she turned on her heal, nearly whipping him with her long locks, and stomped upstairs.

When she reached her room she found her wand on the top of the dresser, cast a silence charm on the room and burst into tears. She lay in the small chair by the window and cried into her knees. How much effort it was to be brave! Her body was racked with sobs as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. Thank merlin for sleep!

Ginny woke with a splitting headache. God what a day to have a migraine! She knew she was going to have to face Otto. She took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pink linen skirt and a sky blue T shirt. With the addition of her sheepskin slippers and a brown sweater she magically dried her hair and did a really light amount of make up. For some reason she felt she had to look presentable to the notorious man who, by the smell of things, was cooking breakfast down stairs. Sure enough when she reached the stairs she could hear the clinking of pans. She paused for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the old wall. _Well, I look brave…_ This was going to be harder that she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. _Looks like he hasn't noticed me! _ She got herself into a 'I'm lazy and I don't care what you think' position in her chair and watched him nervously. That was her plan; look calm but really be a screaming bunch of nerves on the inside. He had cleaned himself up and changed into a nice pair of navy slacks and a steel button up shirt. Why did he have to dress so preppy? It made her nervous. He was quite handsome, his blond hair stood in all directions and his clothes hung off him nicely. He wasn't big and broad, he was thin with shoulders a bit on the small side. But, when Ginny ran into him she had noticed that he had a very well muscled physic under the dirty clothes and caked on grime.

"I think you might be burning a whole in the back of my head." He stated plainly. Ginny jumped, she didn't think he had seen him! Oh he was probably reading her mind right now! "If your reading my thoughts I'll kill you…" she warned. She was hoping acting strong would make the red drain from her cheeks. "I wasn't! I've got eggs and bacon. I think we need to chat." He turned from the stove and Ginny almost fell out of the chair. He was gorgeous! He looked about 35; His eyes were sky blue with high cheekbones and a perfect complexion. _He sort of looks like he should be gay…_she thought idly. He placed a plate of food in front of her and sat down next to her. A little too close for comfort. She picked at her food and every once in a while glance up and glare at him. He just laughed and finished his food.

"So chica you seem to know who I am." He said. She didn't answer right away and leaned forward and made a questioning hum sound. "Yeah yeah, I know who you friggen are!" she said in a board voice. The one people use on people who are bragging to much. "What I really want to know is, why you are here?" she questioned. "Well, it's a long story." He looked around a placed a silent charm on the room, "You know what I do, for by 'job' so to speak?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Well Albus told me to get out of the Dark Lord's circle. So I staged my death, transfigured into an ant and crawled out of the castle. No one seemed to notice. I've been in hiding ever since.(its been about six months) And for the last two weeks I've been living here. No one but Albus knows of my work (being a spy) and no one outside the Dark Lord's tightest circle knows of my "death". so…" he stopped because Ginny had dropped her tea cup onto the ground.

"Two weeks! You've been living here for two weeks and I didn't know until yesterday!" She cried, how could that have happened! He was in Sirius' room all along! He must have had a curse on the door to stop her from coming in! "Well, you almost found me a couple times." Ginny stood up, she was too confused and upset. "Wait, then why did you attack me!?" she didn't understand. Her life had been so dull; this was just over stimulating her! "Well," he said, "I don't really know why I attacked you! Ya know… I'm awful sorry about that!" He held his hands up in surrender as she forcefully stood up, her chair falling down behind her. She walked out to the only courtyard that was within the wards. She just needed to think by herself. Little did she know that her thoughts weren't exactly privet.


	3. The Court Yard

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Yeah ok, I don't have a life, I know!:)**

**Here ya go, Chapter three:**

Otto sat in the kitchen feeling exhausted. He thought about Ginny. She sure was something. Her intelligence was going to get her into trouble someday. He could understand why the Weasleys had taken so much interest in keeping their daughter safe. She was almost everything the Dark Lord wanted. With a little "brain washing" he could transform Ginny into his ideal servant. She was very pretty, young, bold, and smart. When he left his circle he could feel a great weight being lifted off of his shoulders. The things that the Dark Lord made him do to prove his loyalty were horrific. The murders, the tortures, the raids. The worst of it was that he had to pretend to be pleased with everything that he did. He had to laugh in the face of every innocent person he killed. The only thing that gave him comfort was that he was telling the person mentally that he was just acting. All the terror really had a toll on his emotional state. He didn't want to hurt Ginny with it, even though she seemed to hate him. Thinking back to her original reaction to when he preformed legilimency on her he hadn't done it all day. But, he didn't understand her reaction and he was dieing to know what she was thinking. So he carefully entered her mind and ran through her memories.

Playing with her brothers. Acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Sorting hat. Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter. Quidditch. He skimmed through her memories so quickly. Only pausing slightly at her relationship with Harry Potter. _He really broke her heart._ He thought sadly before flying ahead to the recent events and stopping at her current thoughts.

_God how bloody horrible this all bloody is. Why in hell does this kind of stuff always happen to me? And who is this person, I mean, I know who he is but WHO is he? He seems too easy, like he is a big fake. I wonder why he'd tell ME all that crap? Come on! No one is supposed to know who he is really… so why tell a gossipy 16 year old girl? God my hair is frizzy today… He sure was handsome_ Otto smirked at this, yeah, he knew he was handsome, he was one of those guys that girls just swooned after. And he had made her blush not even trying. _Those fucking blue eyes! Why do guys have to have blue eyes? Of course I am thankful for it! But why do MEN, almost twice my age have to be so gorgeous. But he is a little too well dressed… I wonder if he is gay. Well, that would make things less awkward. _Otto pulled out of her mind so fast that he didn't even notice. She thought he was gay! Go bloody figure, he swore aloud. He wanted to show her that he wasn't gay, but how? He didn't think that pursuing her would help any. If anything it would drive her away. But how else could he show her?

After Ginny had left the court yard, he put a charm on it to make it sunny and warm, like a nice summer's day. He stripped off his shirt and lay a towel down on the tile. He lied on his stomach and read a large book. And waited. He could sense where she was in the house. Her room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the hall. The hall with the glass door that lead out to the patio. There, he could feel she was there; Standing in the glass looking at him, a book in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. The door slid open and she walked out onto the warm stones. "Hey! Its HOT out here!" she said, taking off her sweater and shoes. Her bare feet and painted toenails padded over to a lawn chair that she sat in. "Mmm" Otto groaned, pretending to just wake up. "Oh, hey Ginny" he said cautiously. She just gave him a cool smile and opened her book and began to read. He sat up and crawled over to her. Kneeling on the ground beside her he tilted his head close to hers to see what book she was reading.

Ginny mentally freaked. He gave her a glance when she let out an annoyed sigh. She blushed under his gaze and started to notice how hot the sun was making her feel. He was so close that she was becoming uncomfortable. She began to fidget. She jumped when he finally spoke, "Want me to get us some lunch?" Ginny leaned away from him in order to get a better look. "No I'll get us some. I'm bored anyways." She got up and walked into the house. He looked after her and watched her swaying hips. It sure was a pity that she was only 16. _You look nice today._ He said into her mind. The sound of a plate smashing could be heard from the kitchen and her feet pattering down the hall. "Otto! What did I tell you about being in my mind!" she screamed as she ran. She screeched to a halt in the doorway. Her red hair swaying to the side and into her face. Otto composed an innocent look, puffed out his lip and said, "But love, it was just to complement you." Ginny stood rooted to the spot. What is a girl supposed to say to that? Of course she blushed, but she still couldn't give up her argument. He-should-not-do-that. She said to herself. But, oh, how adorable he looked! What the hell! Why does this have to happen to her!

"Ginny!" a voice called from the front hallway. Ginny leapt to face down the hall then gave Otto a desperate glance. She sprinted off into the kitchen to pick up the mess she had made and prayed that he would hide himself! "Ginny, it's Hermione! Ginny where are you?" Hermione called beginning to walk up the stairs. "In the kitchen 'Mione; I was just making lunch." She had just retrieved her wand and began cleaning up the dish when she walked in. "Mmm, smells good, what are you making?" Hermione asked walking over to the stove. "Just some soup, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Ginny asked, glancing at the clock, 1:30 pm. "Its Saturday! I asked Professor Mcgonagle if I could spend the weekend here! I'm here till none tomorrow!" She happily said. The girls embraced each other and continued chatting about all the updates and gossip.

They talked about everything from school, to fashion, to the war. They sat in the kitchen just talking until it was dinner time. They had what ever was left over from lunch and then retired to Ginny's room. Hermione slept on the floor and Ginny in the bed and they gossiped all night until they ran out of things to say and drifted off to sleep. Waking up at ten they didn't have too much time to do a lot, they casually had breakfast and tea and then Ginny bid farewell to Hermione at 11:45. Wasn't it nice to have someone to talk to again! Well, she did have Otto, but she couldn't very well talk about boys with him!

Ginny was exhausted from the all the commotion. She was avoiding Otto, though he was utterly confused by it. _35 years of dealing with women and they are still a mystery_ he thought while watching Ginny read a book from across the library. Her hair was wet from a bath she had just taken and it lay around her bathrobe covered shoulders and made the freckles that covered her nose visible; even from where he sat. Getting up, he set his glass of wine down on the coffee table and walked over to where she was sitting. He stood about 20 feet away and just watched her for the longest time. "Your starting to give me the creeps." She finally said, looking up into his eyes. Her bathrobe was so tightly synched around her that there was no doubt she was FULLY covered. He smirked at her modesty which intern resulted in a glare full of daggers sent his way. "What are you thinking about!?" she demanded. She wished that she was good at Legilimency. "Mmm too bad you have to ask." He bragged. She suddenly threw the book to the table, got up and stormed out.

God did she hate it when he had to go on and on about his amazing powers. _Yea, everyone knows about how good of a wizard you are. A real hero. You better be listening to me right now! I am. What! What are you doing I was just bloody joking, what, can't I even have my thoughts to myself?_ He began to feel the pressure of her emotional state and exited her mind and went to the kitchen to see what she was doing. When he entered she was leaning over the counter with her head in her hands. A full tea cup sitting by her left elbow. "Chica, what's wrong, I didn't mean anything by it!" he said, trying to comfort her. Really, all he was doing was playing around. She straightened up and looked at him. Her tear stained face reflected the sun's evening rays. He snaked an arm around her shoulder and led her to the fire place. They sat on the couch, he held her to him (he wasn't fully confident that she would stay if he let go). She finally fell asleep; her light snores brought his attention to the fact.

Her robe had come loose and the top had opened just a little. Enjoying the sight, but not wanting her to wake up and find him staring at her chest, he slipped out from under her and laid her across the coach. He casually threw a quilt over her and flicked off the lights. He took one last look at her calmly sleeping and went to bed himself.

**A/N: Hola! Hope you all are liking it so far! Let me know! I'd love to know what you think, whether it be "that's great keep going" or "omg you suck so bad you should go live under a rock!" **

**Cya**

**-Mid**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Alright, this one's short, sorry!**

**Enjoy:**

Otto woke to two feet of snow covering his beloved patio. It was three days until Christmas and Ginny had been begging her parents to let her go to Diagon Alley for some shopping. When they finally gave in she ran through the house happily trying to find proper clothes. The next day she was ready to go and couldn't wait any longer. Otto on the other hand, was very reluctant to go with her. He didn't think that it would be OK for them to be seen together, or have him be out at all (especially since he was supposed to be dead). So they changed his appearance and his clothes. He was now "dark and handsome" but rather short.

Ginny beamed at him as they left the building and prepared to apparate into town. They laced their fingers together as the familiar sensations pulled them through space. They landed in the middle of the street, right in front of Fred and George's joke shop. Ginny let out a cry of laughter as she ran to the shop where Fred was talking to a customer in the door. She pushed past the person and embraced her brother.

"Oy! Oh, hey Ginny! What are you doing here?" Fred exclaimed. "Mum and dad let me go Christmas shopping. I'm so glad to see you! Where is George?" she glanced over his shoulder, trying to see her other brother. "George is in the back, GEORGE, GINNY'S HERE!" He yelled across the room. His twin fell out of a door with a bunch of boxes in his arms. "Ginny!" he said warmly, trying to hug her without dropping any of the boxes. She laughed loudly at him and helped him put them down. "Why don't we get a butterbeer?" she asked. "We'd love to but have you looked around! We can't leave this place, it's a madhouse!" Fred said with a sad smile. She shrugged sadly and gave them a last hug before she met Otto at the door and left. Fred and George exchanged curious looks over the stranger their sister was going around with.

Ginny and Otto hit almost every store before retiring to the Three Broomsticks to warm up. They stripped off their scarves, hats, and mittens and sat down at a booth by the window. Ginny ordered some cheesy fries while Otto was getting a glass of wine for him and some hot cocoa for Ginny. She let her eyes skim the people in the bar. Not many, too bad it was Tuesday, no one from Hogwarts would be there.

A cold blast of air hit her and she glanced to the door. She suddenly sank down in her seat. It was Lucious Malfoy. He entered the room with a smug look on his face. Ginny's breath caught as he looked over and saw her sitting there. _Oh gods, he's coming over! Why!?_ "Hello Miss Weasley, how are you on this rather chilly day?" he said politely, his lips turning up in a sneer. "I'm as good as I can be, under such circumstances…" She cringed at how sweet she was being. He gave her a curious look, "And what might that be?" She scowled, "Oh its nothing too bad, I'll live, I _always _do…" she said, emphasizing "always." This man has created so much turmoil in her life! But she still couldn't make herself be anything but kind to him. _Well, those cold, stony, eyes don't really do anything to help…_ she thought. She mentally kicked herself at thinking such a thought! This man tried to kill her and she still couldn't look away from him. Thankfully Otto walked over with the drinks, he set them down on the table and looked at the awkward scene he just walked into. Putting on a poker face he introduced himself as Josh Taylor and sat down next to Ginny. Malfoy finally walked away giving them suspicious looks, of course it could have something to do with the fact that Ginny _was_ supposed to be in school… He sat down at the table next to theirs. Otto had a whole game plan, he and Ginny held hands, shared dessert, he would whisper stuff to her and she would giggle. They hopped that Malfoy would just think they were foolish teens, but something about the glass of wind made him think otherwise. He finally got up to leave; not without catching Ginny's eye and giving her a wicked smirk, which in turn she turned beet red to.

As soon as he was gone, they leaned back, dropped their hands and sat there staring at each other. Suddenly, Ginny burst out laughing. Confused, Otto tried to ask her what was so funny but she just started laughing even harder. She didn't even know why she was laughing. They finally left and apparated back to headquarters. Ginny hauled all the stuff she had into the kitchen and spread it out all across the floor, preparing to wrap it all. Otto made some tea and just sat and watched her. Her hair fell into her face, it was unusually curly from the snow and the wind. Her cheeks were still flushed and her socks were half off, as she kneeled over her day's work. He sighed and began transfiguring himself back to his normal appearance. Ginny glanced up and their eyes met. She pulled her legs under her and sat on the floor. _You need some help?_ He said. His voice echoed throughout her head. That sultry voice that ran through her for half a second. She nodded mutely.

He crawled onto the floor and pulled a bag over to him. She still stared at him as he began to peal the price stickers off. She watched his hands picking away at the sticker, his arms flexing as he picks up heavier boxes, his forehead creasing as he tried to figure out the best way to wrap it. His face finally broke into a smile, "You know! I don't really know how to wrap!" he exclaimed. Ginny smiled calmly and scooted next to him. She took his box and showed him how to do it. "Why can't we just do this with magic? I feel like a muggle…" he said after trying to imitate her. He reached for his wand but she stuck her hand out and stopped him, she leaned in close and whispered, "Because, it wouldn't be with love, now would it?" He smiled wryly at her and nodded.

She then noticed at what close quarters they were in and started to blush. He reached up and touched her hot face, amused at her reaction. She turned her head into his cupped hand but he straightened it with his other. She sat there lost in his gaze and touch, but was still surprised when she felt his lips over hers. She froze for a moment but then reached up and tangled one hand in his sandy hair and one on his neck. She moved into a more accessible position as they deepened the kiss. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he would be able to hear it and her skin flushed everywhere he touched. She finally pulled back and caught his pleased smirk before she began busying herself with the wrapping again.

**I'd love to know what you think! Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

In the days leading up to Christmas Ginny had worked hard to finish wrapping all the presents she bought on her trip to Diagon Alley. They were piled up underneath a small tree that she and Otto had picked and decorated in the living room. She sat on the rug in faded sleeping shorts and a tank top, her ginger curls clashing with the red and green headband she was sporting. Otto had a thing for bewitching the temperature much hotter than a typical room. He claims he likes to pretend his in the tropics.

Ginny fingered the presents. A small package fell from the top of the pile with 'Harry' written carefully on the wrapping paper. She had bought Harry a small joke present from Fred and George's shop. Wondering if he had gotten her anything, she placed to present back into the pile and stood up. Napping on the couch was Otto. Since their kiss on the night of their trip to Diagon Alley, the two were acting differently. And not as you might expect. Otto has taken a fatherly role, making sure the Ginny does this that and the other thing, trivial things she already does that he just nags at her about. And Ginny, hating being bossed around, has gone back to being the hostile self she was when they first met. Thankfully though, he has stopped filtering through her thoughts and speaking to her through her mind. Ginny sometimes finds herself wishing she could hear his silky voice run through her veins again. She would never tell him that.

Time had gone by faster then she had though and the room began to darken while she watched him sleep. Otto woke suddenly but felt her standing there and continued to act as if sleep still had him. He felt awful about making a move on Ginny. A man of his age should be finding accomplished witches, not ones in the middle of Hogwarts. He could potentially be her father! He could sense the air shifting as she stepped closer to him. The sound of her bare foot landing softly on the hard wood between the couch and the coffee table. Ginny was moving towards him. _he looks so sweet right now._ Ginny sometimes had a hard time believing that he was once a trusted member of the Dark Lord's circle. She wondered what it would be like to skim his memories, what kind of things she would see. A chill ran down her spine at what she imagined. Before she could stop herself she reached a finger up and stroked it gently down his cheek.

Otto opened his eyes at this. Ginny startled and stepped back away from him. She had misjudged the amount of room that she had and ran into the coffee table. She teetered on her heels for a minute while Otto watched, amused. Her balance became worse and she fell backwards and flipped onto the other side of the table. Otto could not help himself, he burst into fits of laughter. After looking disgruntled for a minute, then angry for another, she let her tension fall from her shoulders and she laughed too. Together they laughed for a good long while, and with tears in their eyes while holding their sides, they staggered towards the kitchen for dinner.

"My family is coming for the holidays." Ginny told him over her bowl of tomato soup. Otto served her a grilled cheese and sat at the table. "Are you going to hide from them?" she asked.

"Well since I'm supposed to be dead, probably."


End file.
